This invention relates to the products and services for funeral homes (for pets and humans), general memorabilia, general awards, and general gifts, along with the customization of those items (for humans and pets). The customization can be done with the computer or through an interface with the Internet, such as a dedicated web site.
Some of the prior art are listed here:                Carol Fields, US Application 20040010436, teaches a method and apparatus for providing an avenue for terminal service organizations to enlist customers for a web-service. What is needed are avenues for terminal service organizations to enlist customers for web-services, which can provide web service products of a quality and timeliness worthy of the memory of those who pass from this life. The community members need to be able to access such web-service products, while protecting the financial security and privacy of the community.        Bell, Jan, et al., United States Patent Application 20040158959, teaches a casket corner piece display pedestal and associated methods for memorializing a deceased individual. The casket corner piece display pedestal has a center piece having first and second ends, with a casket corner piece receiving surface disposed therebetween.        Bastianelli, Ann, et al., United States Patent Application 20040073450, teaches a method of assisting a loved one of a deceased in planning a funeral or other service which memorializes the deceased.        Dickey, Bradley Jade, et al., United States Patent Application 20030004740, teaches a method of providing pet care products, services and information, which comprises receiving pet care products, services and information from a supplier, and, as a preferred provider, dispensing the pet care products, services and information to pet owners.        Lu, Lay, United States Patent Application 20050061823, teaches a sealing plug for a liquid-filled container having a lower opening therein, with an extended skirt thereon. The plug comprises a peripheral cylindrical wall, for sealing and engaging the skirt of the container.        Hsu, Shun-His, United States Patent Application 20020100195, teaches a water globe arrangement, including a fluid pump immersed in a fluid within the fluid-containing glass dome (the fluid pump drawing fluid in through a fluid inlet, and expelling the fluid through a fluid outlet, thereby circulating the fluid, and creating a visual movement effect within the glass dome).        Johansen, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 6,785,938, teaches a pet crematory urn for storing the cremated remains of a deceased pet, where a decorative figure in the nearly exact likeness of the deceased pet provides a sealable repository chamber for receiving cremated remains of a deceased pet.        Parker, U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,528, teaches a cremation urn, comprising a first mass and a second mass, contained within the first mass. The second mass includes an opening communicating with a cavity within the second mass for receiving cremated remains.        Poirier, U.S. Pat. No. 7,096,546, teaches a multi-compartment funeral urn has an ash compartment and at least one alternate compartment, which can be used for putting in accessories, such as a book binder that can include a signature registry, a photo album, or any such items.        Sueppel, U.S. Pat. No. 7,082,653, teaches a picture frame and container for cremation ashes.        James, U.S. Pat. No. 6,785,939, teaches a decorative urn for use as a lighted memorial.        Parker, U.S. Pat. No. 6,854,165, teaches a combination lawn/garden ornament and cremation container.        Johansen, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 6,785,938, teaches a pet crematory urn.        Ogle, II, U.S. Pat. No. 6,775,886, teaches an urn for ashes.        Robinson, U.S. Pat. No. 6,584,658, teaches an urn assembly.        
In addition, the following teach variations on urn, cremation remains container, related process, or personalized pet animal memorial product:                Sens, U.S. Pat. No. 6,571,439,        Robinson, U.S. Pat. No. 6,520,606,        Parker, U.S. Pat. No. D444,933,        Parker, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,175,995,        Parker, et al., U.S. Pat. No. D424,275,        Irwin, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,055,793,        Luebke, U.S. Pat. No. 6,023,822,        Bach Lahor, U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,288,        Diviak, Sr., U.S. Pat. No. D398,733,        Zukowski, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,127,        Botsch, U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,330,        Gardner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,174,        U.S. Pat. No. 6,735,831,        Application 2002/0082855A1,        U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,124, and        U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,026.        
However, none of the above teaches the inventions in the current application, as described below.